1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control mechanism for an automotive manual transmission, particularly a transmission adapted for transverse mounting on a front-wheel-drive or rear-wheel-drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In shift control mechanisms for transmissions of the above described kind, a control input shaft is arranged substantially normal to a selector shaft having a shift fork selecting and shifting lever. A linkage is provided between the control input shaft and the selector shaft to translate axial movement of the control input shaft into axial movement of the selector shaft and also translate rotary movement of the control input shaft into rotary movement of the selector shaft. One such shift control mechanism is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-9687. As disclosed therein a bellcrank lever is utilized to translate axial movement of the control input shaft into axial movement of the selector shaft and a pair of swinging levers are also utilized to translate rotary movement of the control input shaft into rotary movement of the selector shaft. The pair of swinging levers are respectively secured at one end thereof to the control input shaft and the selector shaft to move together therewith and coupled at the other end thereof in such a way as to allow relative movement thereof.
One disadvantage of such arrangement is the requirement of the swinging lever which is secured to the selector shaft for movement together therewith. This swinging lever not only swings in response to rotation of the selector shaft but also moves axially of the selector shaft in response to axial movement of same. This results in a bulky shift control mechanism which in turn requires a large housing for a transmission.
Another disadvantage is the requirement of the pair of large swinging levers so that the levers which are relatively movably coupled at the free ends thereof are not disengaged from each other since axial movement of the control input shaft or the selector shaft causes one of the levers to move away from the other.